sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Iceheart the Husky
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. 'Note: '''This is a reboot of Iceheart's storyline and biography, everything canon to his past continuity is subject to change. ''"Iceheart here, awaiting orders." Iceheart Leon Trotsky the Husky,(formerly Iceheart the hedgehog) is a Moebian Siberian Husky from the Hirobi Mountians in northern Moebius. He is a gifted cryokinetic and tactician who is currently serving in the Anti Mobian Army. Iceheart's rank is "Field Leader", which is the human equivalent to an active field marshal that also participates in battles. He is believed to be third in command off the Anti Mobian Army, and he leads the elite commando division, F.R.O.S.T Company. Appearance Iceheart is a Moebian Siberian Husky of average Moebian height. He is known to have light blue fur and red tribal markings on his body. He also is known to wear a dark blue bandana around his head, (in tribute to a certain covert ops soldier he was inspired by.) He is known to wear combat gear but also maintain a low profile. Due to his social issues Iceheart is known to rarely smile unless told a very humorous joke or when he's in a sadistic mood. Iceheart is known to portray a blank and cold expression on his face, even when completely unintentional. Personality Iceheart possess a somewhat cynical personality and yet he is very enthusiastic about preforming his duties in the field. Iceheart isn't apathetic as he is focused on the tasks at hand all the while trying to cover up his past so he can concentrate at the time at hand. He can be somewhat of a cold commander in terms of leadership but he does have moments of inspiration for his soldiers. Yet Iceheart is one of the most loyal members within the AMA and a dedicated warrior and tactician. History (In development.) Powers "Freeze"-Iceheart holding a GUN soldier while infiltrating a GUN base. Iceheart naturally inherited his cryokinetic powers genetically from his parents in the Hirobi Tribe. As such he's known to employ these unique abilities on the battlefield. One interesting aspect is how he utilizes them, instead of relying on them often he will use his powers to help in his covert ops and to maintain secrecy amongst the enemy. He even has been known to freeze someone's face so they couldn't give away his position by shouting it out before! Stats: Abilities Iceheart is a skilled and calculative tactician, he is often patient and knows how to stay out of the center of attention. Iceheart is basically immune to frostbite and other cold induced illnesses. Iceheart is a good leader if somewhat harsh and overprotecting of his comrades, yet he pushes his soldiers to their fullest potential to help them survive the trials they will face. Iceheart is also good as a lone soldier. He is adept in the arts of infiltration, espionauge, scouting, gathering field intelligence, sabotage, and of course assassination. In fact due to Iceheart's mental disorder he is adept at being away from people and is more focused when he preforms missions by his lonesome. Skills Growing up Iceheart used to be a lousy fighter, as well as somewhat of a coward. He would often stay in his tribe's camp while his mother, his brother, and the more experienced Hirobi Warriors went out to hunt. It wasn't until the tragic events of the eradication of his tribe that Iceheart toughened up and grew a pair. Now Iceheart trains and pushes himself tirelessly to make sure this weakness of his never surfaces again. Through the psychic training of his mentor, Deraj Ivan Brandanska Iceheart was not only able to learn how to control and pewfect his powers but he was taught how to function as a soldier in the AMA despite his disability. Deraj was able to deduct that Iceheart would be great in operations that allowed him to work solo. Also Iceheart went through basic training to learn to be adept with CQC and other forms of melee combat. Iceheart has had great success in the ways of learning to be more sociable and socially acceptable. With Ivan personally helping him with his social skills Iceheart was able to learn to step out of his comfort zone and interact with others. Yet it was Iceheart's very comrades in First.Recon.Operations.Special.Troopers Company that have allowed Iceheart to acquire the social skills and support he needs to be successful. Weaknesses Iceheart seemingly has a variety of weaknesses that can be exploited in and off the battlefield.Often Iceheart tends to over analyzes things and over assume matters, this often leads to a sense of paranoia for him. Icheart is known to become very stressed easily as well and this can be detrimental to his mission, but luckily he has taken several therapy classes and only his quirks really bother him that much anymore. .Due to Iceheart's over analytical he tends to be overly cautious as well. This can lead to him stressing the importance of a mission to his team over and over again after they heard it multiple times. .Sometimes has problem with understanding the emotions of his comrades due to his disability. This is why he often known to be strict and apathetic towards his allies, even when it is unintentional. .Iceheart is known to have pyrophobia. While he has faced foes under this condition before he still can become very nervous when facing a pyrokinetic opponent or one equipped with such weaponry. Trivia: *Iceheart's real name is Gordan Leon Trotsky, he gets the name Iceheart later from his favorite method of execution, impaling people through the heart with ice sickles. *Iceheart is believed to be an Otaku. He takes great interest in science fiction and mecha based animes. *Iceheart is believed to be spiritual, believing in the ancient Hirobian gods Siag and Der. *Iceheart would be voiced by David Hater if he had a voice actor. *Even though Iceheart is a Siberian Husky he is believed to be Inuit in ethnicity. Iceheart's theme songs are these: Category:Siberian Huskies Category:Males Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC